Tormented Soul
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a girl who has suffered in her past. Xene, an insane maniac whose main goal is to hurt ger and obtain the power that she has.OC What is this power? Title used to be Cherry Blossom Misery.
1. Hateful Looks

This is my second fic! Sakura is OOC! Sorry for the OOCness! The characters in the story are mostly 16 except for teachers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be the greatest threat in the world and would be an Akatsuki member and Itachi would be in love with her!

For some author's notes: Itachi is only 1 year older than Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto are Junior in High School. That's it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hateful Looks 

A girl walked through the halls of Kanoha Fire Leaf High School , she wore a black jacket with a white outline of a circle at the back, inside was a black net tanktop, she had black cargo pants with chains attached to it, black biker fish like gloves, black nail polish, black boots, cherry blossom hair laid down all the way to the bottom of her back, black high lights in front of her hair, emerald piercing orbs, and had the kanji of 'death' written on her left shoulder, her name was Sakura Haruno, she was a pessimistic, cruel, hateful, and a sadistic girl who was new to Kanoha Fire Leaf High.

As she walked down the halls of her school everyone glared at her, not because of her appearance because …well they just hated her for no apparent reason, well she didn't care, she cared for on one, not even herself.

While she was walking someone stuck their foot out and tripped her. Everyone soon started laughing.

" How pathetic …" A voice said. As Sakura turned to look at who said that, he kicked her gut and threw up blood. The man who did that was a 16 year old boy, with raven hair, piercing black eyes, and wore a dark blue shirt, black baggy pant, dark blue shoes, and had a scowl on his face.

"Hey you!" A boy with blonde hair yelled out. "Sasuke! Can't you see she's new! I can't believe that you would all pick on someone new! You guys are so low! Including you, yeah you the one with the scowl on his ugly face!" The boy soon pointedat Sasuke. " Hey are you okay?" The kid asked the girl who suddenly started to walk away. "Huh? Hey! Wait for me!" The boy ran up to Sakura.

"Uh hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And anyway, their always like that so don't let it get to you, they have problems, so what's your name?"

"…"

" eh uh?" Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Translate cherryblossom in Japanese and spring in Japanese." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"um …..uh"

"sigh.. here." Sakura showed him her ID card while covering up the picture with her thumb.

"Whatever… look I gotta go to my class…." 'why won't this kid just go away, he's annoying.' Sakura thought to herself. "So who do you have Sakura?"

"… English with Kakashi Hatake ….."

"Oh wow! Me too! And 'that' bastard is there as well. What a damned

asshole!"

"whatever… well room 206, here we are!" The blonde freak screamed.

As Sakura entered the class, everyone shot hateful stares at her.'sigh.. it seems that everywhere I go I'm always hated. Why can't these people just fuck off'

"Hello there class" A man with silver hair and a mask over his face said.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your early for once! I don't believe it your never early!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, yes, but I have a reason for being so early, now Naruto take a seat." Naruto huffed as he took a seat in the front sow.

"Well so are you the new student?"

"…." Sakura just nodded.

"So why don't you introduce yourself to the class" Kakashi smiled.

"sigh.. I'm Haruno, Sakura" Sakura then looked at Kakashi.

"sigh.. okay, well lets see.. hmm well you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha in the back. Sasuke raise your hand." Sakura then noticed that it was the same guy that kicked her but she just ignored him, like she does to everyone else.

"What! Why does she get to sit next to Sasuke! A girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail and had blue bitchy eyes said.

"Because I call the shots"

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry for some offensive swearing and some disses on few of the characters. Well Here is the sitting chart for Kakashi's class: 

Sakura---Sasuke Window

Shikamaru---Choji Window

Ino---Ami---Hinata---Tenten

Kin---student Window

Neji---Naruto---Haku

--Exit Sign

Door

Board Kakashi's Desk

Well I'll try to update soon oh and Orochimaru makes an appearance in the next chapter! I also need your opinion, would you like me to put some kind of preview of the next chapter in each chaps that I have? Well R&R, you may put your opinion in your review!


	2. Masked Feelings

Totally sorry for the late update! I've been kind of busy! Well first of all I had projects, after I finished one for my Humanities class my teacher gave us another project and now I have another one after that! Well at least I only have 1 more week of school left; my school doesn't get summer vacation until June 16, now don't that suck. Oh and for those wondering why Sakura says 'whatever' most of the time, that's because that's her quote; like how Sasuke says "hn.." or "aa". Oh and I also had to retype this after I was almost done typing it, that's because I was typing this chapter on my laptop but my mother told me to not use the internet connection there so I had to retype this all over again. Well sorry for my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for it's short and remember my OOCness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be the greatest threat in the world and would be an Akatsuki member and Itachi would be in love with her!

Chapter 2: Masked Feelings

'_sigh..I hate life'_ Sakura then looked at her schedule.

Block 1:Hatake, Kakashi, English, H.rm, Rm. 206, 8:10-9:10

Block 2:Orochimaru, History, Rm. 306, 9:15-10:15

Block 3:Jiraiya, Pre-Calculus, Rm. 308, 11:20-12:20

Lunch, 12:20-1:05

Block 4:Shizune, E.C, Rm. 109, 1:10-2:05

Block 5:Gai, P.E, Gym, 2:10-3:05

Block 6:Iruka, Biology, Rm. 110, 3:10-4:00

'…_O…Orochimaru? That freak is actually here.. I don't believe this..'_

"Hey there cherry blossom girl." A calm and deep voice called out.

'_Huh?..That voice..' _Sakura turned around and saw a man of 17, he had black hair tied up in a low ponytail, had onyx eyes and showed no emotion in his face.

"sigh.. Itachi what are you doing here?"

"..I attend at this school." Itachi replied in a deep tone and looked at Sakura with curiosity.

"What this…it's nothing, you can blame your brother for kicking me but then again, I wouldn't care.."

"sigh.. That's just so like you to not care."

"Whatever. I gotta go to class."

".." Itachi walked to the opposite direction.

'_My next class is with…Orochimaru…okay, here it is.'_

"Hi Sakura!"

"Yeah whatever….oh great why is he here." Sakura muttered under he breath."

"Hey you! The pink freak!" Ino yelled out.

"What do you want?" Sakura said in a bored tone.

"Heh, who are you, what are you! And why is your hair pink!"

"It's natural, I was born with this color of hair and second, I'm a nobody, no one that needs to be noticed, a person that doesn't really exist in this world." Sakura said deeply and Naruto looked at her with a very sad expression.

"But Sakura…" Naruto was cut off by Ino.

"Yeah, I know. My Sasuke wouldn't even notice you, you freak. Plus your ugly to look at anyway!" ino said. _' Damn this girl, how can she look so beautiful! Arg! Hmph!' _

"Okay class why don't you 'slither' down into your seats." A pale man with long jet black hair said.

"Oh pst! Sakura, that's Orochimaru-sensei, he's crazy, he has some kind of obsession with world domination and snakes, he's a freak!" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

'_I knew it, he hasn't changed at all.'_

"Hello class..mm So we have a new student her name is Saku…ra…yes that's it Sakura Haruno, so welcome her or I think I'll bite a neck or two." Everybody grunted and gave her deadly glares.

"Now, now, no need to give her the cold shoulder. So Sakura why don't you come here for lunch so I can personally greet you."

"whatever"

"NOOOO! He'll eat you alive! Don't go Sakura!" Naruto screamed from his seat.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki, why would you say that, especially when I'm hungering for, oh I don't know, something like a dog? No that isn't it, oh what is it? Oh now I remember, a fox like human boy, doesn't that sound scrumcious." Naruto gulped and sank down his seat. "Do not worry miss Sakura, I don't bite.." _'Much'_ Sakura added in her thoughts.

"So now I will teach you a history lesson on the history of snakes and how snakes eat their pray, and the predator will be me and the pray is…ALL OF YOU! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aaah!" All the girls screamed and fainted(except for Sakura) and some of the guys fell to the floor.

"Mwahahahahhahaha cough cough cough" Orochimaru choked that is until…

"Oh Master orochimaru you should drink your medicine now." A voice said. _'Kabuto? Feh, he hasn't changed either, he's still the puppet that he is.' _"There, so now are you better?"

" I've been in snakier situations." Orochimaru said as Kabuto looked at the class he saw Sakura and went wide eyed then looked back at the other students like nothing happened.

" I think you've scared the class a little to much Master Orochimaru."

"Nonsense, okay now class, it's time for a… POP MID TERMS EXAM!"

"NOOOOO!" The class yelled.

* * *

Preview: 

Chapter 3: A Snakey Meeting & Cold Eyes

"So why did you stop? Why don't you just kill me and end my life for all I care, I hate life, i hate myself, my well being, well why not?" -Sakura Haruno

* * *

Alright so how was this chapter? Well after my school is over for summer vacation, I may be able to update soon but I also have summer school. This summer I joined in the Academy of the Arts University summer program. I'm going for the digital arts but I can still upgrade so don't worry! Please R&R! 


	3. A Snakey Meeting and Cold Eyes

Hi there again! Sorry for the late update and for the OOCness. My story for some odd reason just became action/ adventure but that's not in this chapter though, that later in the teenish chapters. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be the greatest threat in the world and would be an Akatsuki member and Itachi would be in love with her!

Chapter 3: A Snakey Meeting and Cold Eyes

Lunch Time

"What? Sakura your actually going to go! But I wanted to eat lunch with you…" Naruto whined.

"Sorry" _'No I'm not'_ "But Orochimaru told me to meet him."

" Oh….okay, well then maybe next time!" Naruto then walked to who knows where.

* * *

Room 306.. 

"So…Saku..raaa, how longgg has it beeeeen? 9 yearsss hass it? Soo what happened while I wassn't accompining(sp?) youuu"

"None of your business, you freak."

"Heh seems like you don't care about anything now do youuu and you don't change as a matter of fact. Now you mussst be hungry like mee"

"not really" Sakura stated.

"oh before I forget, you need a book buuuut I'm afraid I don't have anymore, so you'll have to ask for Itachi'ss because he had one for last year and has kept it. I'm sure he hasn't lost it due to a fact that he'sss only soo organized. Don't worry about having to confirm him about this, I've already told him about it, so wait for him at the gates outside after school." Orochimaru explained clearly.

"whatever you damned fucking freak" And thus Sakura left and slammed the door closed.(Did that make sense?)

* * *

After School… 

A bunch of guys were heading towards Sakura and gave her death glares.

"Hey look Sasuke, it's that girl, looks like she's alive, lets fix that." A boy with moonlight eyes and long chocolate hair said.

"…..yeah why not…Neji, Zaku, make sure she doesn't escape." Sasuke ordered.

After a beatings later..

"Wow, she's so pathetic, I mean look at her" Zaku said smirking._ 'Fucking bastards! If I could use 'it' then I you would be the one suffering. But then I'll be exposed to this damned place and I've been good on hiding this from people'_ Sakura thought

"So why did you stop? Why don't you just kill me and end my life for all I care, I hate life, I hate myself, my every being, well why not?" Sakura smirked with blood gushing out of her lips.

"Whoah, Sasuke, looks like she's gone crazy, those hits might of damaged her brain a bit." Zaku said out of the blue.

"yeah" Sasuke said with no emotion on his face as Sakura started to stand up slowly.

"So, tell me, how long and how much have you suffered?" Sakura said.(Asked?)

"wha! How do you….." Zaku didn't finish his sentence.

"You take your pain and anger on others. You beat the hell out of them because of past mistakes, you know you should really learn from them, just as I have."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Zaku spat.

"Splattered blood, screams of agony, tears of blood flowing down your horrid faces, brutality, and false realities…I've lived within those things. And I've learned that…I'm just an experiment, a puppet to be used. I've lived in harsher conditions than you. You all probably had parents that loved you, am I correct? Well of course it's normal, but for me it's a different matter, 'they' only pretended so that I can suffer, heh my own suffering can kill me now." Sakura gave them a murderous look. "Do you know how many times I've caused suicide but yet in the end, I always survived, so do you think that I haven't suffered like you? Well your wrong! Your all wrong." Sakura said as he started to walk away and Sasuke stared at her.

As Sakura reached the gate she saw Itachi walking towards her with the same stoic face of his.

"what?" Sakura asked in pain.

"…..the text book, you need it right? So we have to come by my house….."

"Why? Can't you just deliver it to me?"

"I won't be obliged to do it by then."

"Fine whatever, lets just get this over with!" Sakura hissed.

* * *

Uchiha Household 

"Sakura go to Sasuke's bedroom for me and tell him that I won't be making the food tonight, he can fend himself…well his room is upstairs, once you get in the middle hall just go straight until you reach a door that has a line straight across the door."

"whatever"

Knock Knock Knock…

As Sakura knocked on the door no one answered so she decided to go in.

"what do you want?" A voice said in the darkened room. Sakura looked around with a bored face and around the room she saw some bloodstains and cracks and marks all over the place. _'so I was right, he takes his anger on things and on people but not on himself, while I on the other hand inflict pain on myself.'_

"Listen you, I'm here to tell you that Itachi said that you should fend youself." Sakura hissed and saw a picture on the desk with a stained glass frame. _'this must be his family before they died.' _"I understand what.."

"No you don't just leave me be!"

" But I do because I…"

Your not me! So you can't possibly understand!"

"I guess not because I've suffered more than you, I've lived in false realities. I loved my family but.. they… they….I…grr! I hate them…now even when they are gone, so basically even you cannot understand what I'm feeling… I was used as an experiment in a facility they…I .. I.. I cannot move on, you don't know how it feels to be tormented, I've felt worse, I caused suicide plenty of times, I've been scarred by 'him' and these 'humans'." Sakura said as she turned towards the door, Sasuke looked at her with a hint of sadness on his face, as he looked at her he saw some cuts on her wrists that looked very deep and noticed that she had a tattoo or was it a wound that was a kanji of death on her left shoulder. As Sakura left, she closed the door softly but inside she felt an even stronger hate boiling in her blood.

"….Sakura, here's the book, come, I'll drive you home."

* * *

As Itachi was driving he asked Sakura a question."..So Sakura do you still live in 'that' house?" 

"…."

"…"

As they reached Sakura's house which was on Hollow Vill Aveneu(made it up), Sakura opened the door and Itachi wasn't surprised to see that inside of her house was filled with blood. "I see that your still inflicting pain on yourself, you know suicide is a cowards way out…" Itachi said calmly.

"like I care" Sakura said as she closed her door only for her to bear the pain alone once more.

TBC

Preview

Chapter 4: Harch Reality: "Oh well the experiment isn't done yet, so why don't you just gve up and just die? It's obvious that you have no reason to exist, you shouldn't even be here, your existance has no meaning." - ? Haruno

So how was this chapter? I hope it was long enough. And if you want to know what actually happened in her past, it's on the next chapter! So R&R!Oh and by the way my fic has Arcs, you know, like seasons for different parts of the story, and for this Arc it's : Arc 1: Falling Petals , Arc 2: which I won't tell you until it starts, will begin in chapter 12! Just to let you know after that it's going to be action/adventure. Sakura nd the other characters will be back in the 3rd Arc, Arc 3: Blooming Bonds! Sorry to tell you this a little too early but it's just in case I forget to tell you because I can easily forget things. Well that's it!


	4. Harsh Reality

Okay here is my new chapter! This chapter consists of only Sakura's past, so it's in italics, well it's not that long so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be the greatest threat in the world and would be an Akatsuki member and Itachi would be in love with her!

Chapter 4: Harsh Reality

March 28, 3TXX-2

_'Mommy? W..why?' _

_'Why? You sick little child, I never loved you, no one ever loved you and no one ever will, we only pretended to love but inside we all wanted to kill you! We all despise you!' The mother slapped the little 4 year old Sakura, who was crying. _

_'stop crying, look at you , you look pathetic.'_ _The father said. 'We never loved you, we only pretended so that we can put you in even more pain, we were lying to you this whole time.' The father took a metal pipe and striked their daughter. _

_The little Sakura started to bleed and then a boy who was about 13 years old came in and held a knife in his hands and stood there. The mother and the father started to choke Sakura and threw her to the wall, a lot of her blood were spilled she then cried tears of blood. _

_'Brother..X..Xene(pronounced: Zene)..D..d..don't..' Sakura pleaded. Xene kneeled down and slashed the knife on her left arm, he grabbed her left arm and pulled hard on it until her arm was detached from her body. Sakura cried ever more and screamed loud and hard and bled even more then fainted. _

_When Sakura woke up she found herself on a bed of a bright white room. 'So is she the one?' A man who was wearing a doctors' coat said. 'Yeah" Another man said. "So is she has the special talent….' _

_'It's not special, it's monsterous!(sp?) The mother came in. 'Ah! But of course, the 6th sense is something that shouldn't be taken so lightly.' The father told the doctors. 'of course!' The doctors said quickly and they walked out as Xene walked in. _

_'Hello there Sakura.' Xene sat at the edge of the bed right beside Sakura. 'You see, aren't I kind? I stitched your left arm back kukuku.' Xene opened the drawer next to the bed and took out a very sharp needle and grabbed Sakura's arm and wrote the kanji of 'death' on her upper left shoulder. As Xene took his time, Sakura whimpered and cried. _

_March 28, 3TXX-5, Sakura age 7, Xene age 16 _

_During the past few years the doctors have treated her with cruelty, they choked her, tried to drown her, push her off a cliff, and kill other people with brutality in front of her. _

_'So dear sister how have you been? You little monster kukuku' _

_'I hate it here' Sakura hissed. _

_'Oh well, the experiment isn't done yet, so why don't you just give up and kill your self? It's obvious that you have no reason to exist, you shouldn't even be here, your existence has no meaning.' Sakura got angered by this and got mad. The windows and the walls cracked and the doors were blasted into pieces. _

_Soon the alarm started to blink red. _

_**'CODE RED CODE RED there has been a breach. ALERT, Keep your eyes up for anything unordinary.'** A robotic voice was heard through the speakers. Soon everyone started to run around looking for any intruders. _

_A few seconds passed by and Sakura was still sitting in her place while Xene left the room, then a man with a slender figure and slit eyes came into the room with 3 other men, one had onyx eyes and jet black hair, the other had a shark like skin, and the last had ocean colored eyes with golden spiked up hair. _

_'W..who are you?' Sakura stood up. _

_"Ah my dearr, it's unbelievable how you can slither around like that. I am Orrochimarru, over there is Itachi Uchiha he's about 8 but he'sss capable of many great thingsss, to the left of him iss Kisssame, the one with blue ssskin and the onw with blonde hair is known as Yellow Flash or should I say Arashi Uxumaki.' Orochmaru explained. _

_"w..why are you here? …Just leave me aloneand let me die here.' Sakura sniffled. _

_"I'm afraid we cannot do that, a girl whose so young shouldn't stay in a place like this, it's so uncanny here.' Arashi spoke out. _

_"Yes little one we will help you escape this ruins and do not worry my dear, those people you call parents are long dead.. kukukuku so what'sss yourrr name dear?' Orochimaru asked. _

_'S..Saku..ra H..Ha..runo..' _

_'Can you speak up I couldn't hear you?' Kisame smirked. _

_'I said my name is Sakura Haruno!' _

_TBC _

* * *

Preview Chapter 5: Horrible Orochimaru-sensei! 

"Hello there my students. I have some wonderful news for you all, you see I'm a bit worried that everyone isn't actually getting along in this class." Orochimaru looked around as if he's looking for somebody."Well I plan to..and where is Haku? He must hear this, bring him tothis class at once or I'll have a few heads.." Some of the students gulped and ran out to look for Haku.

So how was this chapter? Well in my fic Arashi is Naruto's father or the 4th Hokage but hokage's don't exist in my fic though and sorry for updating late. I'm also thinking of changing the title and for those who object please say so and for those who thinks yea sure change it or I really don't care can you give me a title or I'll title it 'Sakurairo Maukuro' So please please give me some ideas for a title.


	5. Horrible Orochimaru sensei!

Hello again! Thank you for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be the greatest threat in the world and would be an Akatsuki member and Itachi would be in love with her!

Chapter 5: Horrible Orochimaru-sensei!

Present Time, 3TXY-4

"huff huff those..damn memories again." Sakura woke up in the middle of the night from her horrid memories. _'Stop haunting me!'_ Sakura then fell back to her bed and went back to rest.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha Mansion…

Sasuke was lying down on his bed and looking at his ceiling. _'Mother…father..why did you have to leave me all alone? You shouldn't have had to go to the other side, you didn't deserve it….I'm all alone now…'_ And Sasuke soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next day…

Sakura went to school real early and headed to Kakashi's class. But she didn't expect to see Sasuke there. Sasuke was looking outside the window, not noticing Sakura's presence. _'He must be in a deep thought.' _Sakura took her seat which was beside Sasuke. As Sakura sat down Sasuke looked at her with a stoic face.

"hey Haruno listen about yesterday…"Sasuke was cut off by an annoying blonde.

"He Sakura! There you are! Good morning!" Naruto put on a very cheery face.

"Well it was until you came along" Sakura said. "So what are you so happy about anyway, it's not like nothing good will even happen today." Sakura stated.

"Your right! So I might as well pit on a happy face before we go to Orochimaru-freak's class, I have a feeling that something terrible will happen in his class!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"Hello you guys, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost in the road of life."

"LIAR!" The students shouted at Kakashi except for some of the other people.

Ring Ring

"Oh looks like class is over." Kakashi stated as all the students ran out of the door to go to their next class.

* * *

Orochmaru's Class… 

As all the students sat down at there seats Orochimaru spoke. "Hello there my students. I have some wonderful news for you all, you see I'm a bit worried that everyone isn't actually getting along in this class." Orochimaru looked around as if he's looking for somebody."Well I plan to..and where is Haku? He must hear this, bring him to this class at once or I'll have a few heads.." Some of the students gulped and ran out to look for Haku

"pst! Hey Sakura, Haku is a friend of mine, so I'll let you met him kay'?" Naruto whispered loud enough for Orochimaru and the whole class to hear.(I suppose that's not really whispering)

"Okay now Haku take your seat, I have news to tell all of you!"

"I really shouldn't be here." Haku sighed.

"Be quiet! Okay now as I was about to say, I'm worried that this class isn't getting along very well so I thought of putting the class into groups and for a week the group will have to stay together and all of you will have to stay in a certain part in the JUNGLE!"

"NOOOO!" The students yelled.

"Oh yes! The jungle, where snakes, monkeys, leopards, gorillas, and bats are, so doesn't that sound fun!" Orochimaru said very wickedly. Some of the students fell to the ground and looked like they really didn't care.

"Yess I know, I am evil mwahahaha!"

"I…I don't believe this!" Naruto yelled.

"sigh you dragged me to this class just to tell me that? What a waste of my time." Haku said.

"Now class I will call out the groups." Orochimaru announced.

"Group 1: Ami, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, student1, student2, student3.

Group 2: student4, student5, Tenten, student6, Kankurou, student7, student8.

Group 3: Temari, student9, student10, Chouji, Kabuto, Shikamaru, Kiba.

Group 4: Sakura, Sauke, Neji, Zaku, Haku, Naruto and I'll come along myself since this group seems very unstable ." Orochimaru said.

"What! But why are you coming with us? You gave the assignment to us! And why does each group have to be 7 anyway !" Naruto whined.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Are you going against me?" Orochimaru gave him the evil eye.

"ih..n..no o..of co..u..rse.. n.not O..Orichimaru f.freak..I.. mean se..sensei.." Naruto struttered(sp?) and started to sweat.

"Good, now the trip starts tomorrow and do not worry I've told the principal and the other teachers about this trip including your parents."

"But Orochimaru-sensei what about your other classes?" A random student asked.

"Oh yes about that, this trip is only for this class so there will be a substitute for the other class. After all this is about 'teamwork'." Orochimaru stated.

'_I don't believe this, Orochimaru you fucking bastard why did you have to do that? And include me in that group? And..Naruto's last name.. it's..Uzumaki?..' _

_flashback.._

'_..and the one with blonde hair is known as Yellow Flash or should I say Arashi Uzumaki.'_

_End of flashback_

'_I wonder, are the related?' _

_TBC_

* * *

Preview Chapter 6: Snake Bite! Ow! 

'_Oh yeah, his name is Naruto 'Uzumak'i, this can be my chance to find out if he's related to Arashi Uzumaki. I'll pretend to be kind to him to find out the inside of his life.' _Sakura thought.

Hello! So how was this chapter? I know that it wasn't that good though.. hehehe sorry! Well here are some Q&A that you might be wondering about..or maybe not!

Q: Who is Xene?

A: Xene is my OC, he is Sakura's brother, since Sakura and him are 9 years apart he is now 25 years of age but later on in the story you'll find out why he was using Sakura which should be in the late teens chapter, how do I know this? That's because I've already written all the way up to chapter 31 heh, I know I'm evil, I'm just sometimes to lazy or tired to type although I haven't written chapter 7 and 8 yet because I need some votes.

Q: What are the pairings?

A: There will be some Sasusaku but that's not until later on in the story, some Itasaku I'm not sure whether this should be an Itasaku or a Sasusaku, some Narusaku, and slight Gaasaku that's not until later on.

Q: What happened in Sasuke's past?

A: You'll find out later in the story,

Okay that's it! Oh and I'm still thinking of changing the title to 'Sakurairo Maukuro', 'Falling Cherry Blossoms' but SAkurairo Maukuro IS Falling Cherry Blossoms, it's just translated into Japanese I think or I might name it 'Tormented Soul' which is referring to Sakura herself. So which one do you think?


	6. Snake Bite Ow!

Hello there! Thanks a bunch for those who updated! And I want to ask something.. uh what is an alert? Hehe stupid question but please tell me! Oh and at the end of this chapter you will need to vote because if you don't vote then there's no chapter 7. T.T oh and I've also changed the title to Tormented Soul.

Chapter 6: Snake Bite!Ow!

"I can't believe that we were assigned to this group! Oh hey Sakura, I want you to meet my friend, Haku." Naruto said. " Hey Haku come over here!"

"What do you want Naruto?" Haku asked. He had long black hair that was tied up in a bun, a green open jacket, inside there was a white baggy shirt, and had white shorts and was wearing blue sandals.

"Haku, this is Sakura, Sakura this is Haku." Naruto introduced. "Hello there" Haku smiled a bit. "Yeah whatever, so are you his girlfriend or something?" Sakur a asked out of boredom. "Girlfriend! NO! Of course not! I'm not gay, he's a guy!" Naruto exploded.

"So I see." Sakura rolled her eyes. All of a sudden while Orochimaru was leading the way to their camp a slithering noise was heard in the bushes, birds started to fly away. "EEYAHH!" A scream was heard.

"What is it now Mr. Uzumaki?" Orochimaru said looking at him. "A..a s..snake bbbit me! Aah!" Naruto screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself Uzumaki, Sakura tend his wounds!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Hn? Why me?"

"Because 'Naruto **Uzumaki**' needs tending. And the rest of us will need to set up the camp." Orocjimaru explained. " Okay, haku you will also be joining us make the camp."

'_Oh yeah his name is Naruto Uzumaki, this can be my chance to find out if he's the son of Arashi Uzumaki. I'll pretend to be kind to him by treating his wound even though I really don't want to even be near this damn moron.'_ Sakura thought.

"ow.ow ow ow.I'm bleeding! I hope there isn't any poison ow! Naruto winced as Sakura started to twitch her eyes.

"Naruto, look at your wound, you see that there are some purple stains on it, it's pretty obvious that the snake had poison in it's fangs."

"Whhaaa! What am I suppose to do! I don't want to die yet!"

"Relax, here give me your arm and let me suck the venom out of you that's how you won't have to worry about your life being taken from you, I'm sure that it hasn't gotten to far into your body."

"o..okay." Naruto nodded and Skaura then started to suck some of the venom out and spit them out to the ground. "S..Sakura.." Naruto started to blush.

Moments Later..

"Thank you Sakura!" Naruto made a cheery smile.

"Hn? Yeah sure whatever.." Sakura looked away.

"um.. uh Naruto I uh um wanted to uh ask you uh who was your father?" Sakura twitched.

"Oh! I don't have one, well when I was born I didn't have one so that made me an orphan because I never lived with a mom or a dad." Naruto said with full confidence. _'Well at least now I know that he really is Arashi's kid.'_

Flashback

"_Hey um Arashi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a child of your own?"_

"_Yes..but I had to leave him because I wouldn't know how to tell him that his mother died giving birth to him so I left him."_

"_Oh"_

End of flashback

"Hey, you guys sure took your sweet time, Orochimaru-freak is going to assign the groups!" Haku yelled from across them.

"Okay! Let's go Sakura." Naruto said.

TBC

Okay totally sorry for the shortness of this chapter and updating late. Oh and from the last chapter for the Q&A I forgot to mention NaruHina but that for later on and NejiTen but that's for later on as well. Now for the votes for who will be the assigned groups because next chapter will be a short filler so here are the choices:

A: Sasu,Saku,Naru

B: Sasu,Naru,Haku

C: Sasu,Saku,Haku

D: Sasu,Zaku,Neji

E: Sasu,Neji,Naru

F: Sasu,Zaku,Naru

G: Oro,Saku,Sasu

H: Oro,Sasu,Haku

I: Oro,Sasu,Naru

J: Others You name the pairing for the group

Well there are more than this but I don't feel like typing them so for the other groups that I haven't typed up there yet, feel free to say if you want them on the vote. Okay here are the members of the group if you don't remember : Orochimaru, Haku, Zaku, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

I hope that you send me your votes or there will be no chapter 7 T.T and I'll be sad.T.T . The vote is only for the pairs fot the next chapter and not the wjole story okay! This vote will end at Friday, July 7, 2006. Hope that you vote! And there will also be a vote for chapter 7! And remember that I have not written chapter 7 and 8 yet so it'll probably take a few time after the votes have been tallied. So vote!


End file.
